Corazón de Hierro
by salinas.Rigel
Summary: Una prisión, una nueva reclusa, y todo por obtener la verdad. Sakura Haruno ha sido enviada a la prisión Konoha de máxima seguridad, sin embargo nada es lo que esperaba, ya que sus compañeros de celda son un rubio hiperactivo y un apuesto y frió muchacho, todos tienen secretos, y todos quieren escapar sin embargo ¿podrán hacerlo?SasuSaku. NaruHina. Saino. Shikatema. poco GaaraSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**hey...**

 **ya actualice lo que tenia que actualizar, y estuve pensando que me gustaría leer un fanfic de mundo alterno un poco diferente...y me dije: Escribelo... y he aquí, espero les guste, esto estará emocionante.**

 **Los veo abajo baby´s**

* * *

 _El secreto de la felicidad esta en la libertad, y el secreto de la libertad en el coraje_

 ** _Corazón de Hierro_**

 **Capitulo 1** _:_ Prisión Mixta.

-Señores Haruno, espero entiendan nuestro predicamento.

Un anciano de blancos cabellos, le hablaba a una mujer rubia que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, junto a ella y tomándola de la mano estaba un hombre de cabellos morados y peinado en forma de una flor de Sakura.

Estaban en una habitación semiobscura y la mujer lloraba negando con la cabeza, en respuesta a lo que el anciano había dicho.

-escuchen...su hija cometió, no uno-levanto un dedo haciendo énfasis en el numero-sino cinco delitos graves.

-lose, lo se...

-es por eso que sera enviada a la prisión de Konoha...

-pero...

-Lo siento señora...ahora mismo ella va en camino hacia allá, el juez le dictamino cincuenta años de cárcel. Es posible que no salga viva de ahí, y si lo hace sera una anciana, ¿lo saben verdad?.

La mujer comenzó a llorar con mas ganas mientras asentía, pero sus esposo tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Señor Jiraiya-el anciano le miro al ser llamado-mi hija...tenia una condena de muerte ¿paso algo para que redujera su sentencia?

Su mujer, alzo la mirada sorprendida, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón.

-No, es solo que en prisiones como Konoha, la sentencia se reduce al ser una prisión mixta.

-¿mixta?-soltaron los dos a la vez.

-así es, esta prisión era dirigida por un loco llamado Danzo, ahora esta en manos de Hatake Kakashi, pero los métodos que usaba Danzo se quedaron...

-¿que métodos? no entiendo-dijo el señor Haruno algo alarmado.

-Prisiones como la de Konoha son peligrosas principalmente para las mujeres.

-Hable claro por favor.

Jiraiya suspiro con exaspero pero continuo, mientras acomodaba su corbata.

-Las habitaciones son mixtas, las duchas son mixtas, no hay separación alguna entre hombres y mujeres, Kakashi ha intentado por todos los medio erradicar este sistema debido a la gran cantidad de maltratos y violaciones que pueden recibir lo reos, pero el estado no lo deja, ya que el comportamiento de los presos es mejor. Para algunos y en especial para algunas un sistema como ese es una verdadera pesadilla-los señores Haruno se miraron entre si, ya no preocupado, mas bien alarmados-pero...su hija es acusada de muchos delitos, y no precisamente por vender galletitas y ser una niñita inocente, la enviaron a ese penal con un objetivo, y si ella lo cumple, posiblemente su sentencia se reduzca aun mas.

-¿Y si no la cumple?...-esta vez el hombre hablo con esperanza.

-se quedara ahí...para siempre...

Ambos asintieron, quizá la cosa no era tan grave. Antes de que pudieran seguir con la conversación, el teléfono junto al anciano comenzó a sonar, el levanto el auricular y asintió un par de veces a lo que le decían...

-esta bien, la fase corazón de hierro comienza...-y entonces colgó.

-Señores...me informan que su hija ha llegado a la prisión...

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

-Prisionera 28037, baje del camión- Un hombre pelirrojo, armado y con uniforme de guardia azul claro, sostenía la puerta trasera de un camión de carga, dentro de el todo estaba obscuro-dije que baje, prisionera 28037.

-YA OÍ, ya oí...-el camión comenzó a moverse debido a los movimientos de la persona que estaba adentro-el sol lastimo mis ojos...-dijo una chica de rosados cabellos y ojos jade, que salto desde el camión hasta el suelo. el guardia al verla se sorprendió, debido a su belleza, la chica tenia la típica vestimenta de recluso recién llegado, Un oberol blando y botas negras...El guardia, el cual aun seguía embobado con la muchacha, noto que tenia un tatuaje en la frente, era un rombo obscuro que resaltaba.

La muchacha miro alrededor, la prisión estaba básicamente en medio de la nada, para llegar ahí, habían pasado por un desierto, y el calor era horrible, era un clima árido, la prisión estaba frente a ella, era una construcción de paredes grises, a lo lejos podía ver a muchas personas agrupadas en un solo sitio, en medio de lo que al parecer era un patio de juego, no había muros que rodearan la prisión, pero si una enorme cerca y muchos francotiradores en torres de vigilancia, francotiradores que seguramente no se tocarían el corazón para matar a quien intentara escapar. Sintió una mirada sobre si, y noto que el guardia pelirrojo la miraba, ella le dio una sonrisa de simpatía, algo extraño en una reclusa.

-Prisionera 28037-dijo otro hombre armado de cabello negro y tez pálida, que sostenía una carpeta en sus manos-separe las piernas, extienda ambas manos con las muñecas juntas y responda a las preguntas mientras es esposada.

-¿que clase de preguntas?-dijo ella separando las piernas a la altura de sus hombros y extendiendo los brazos.

-solo comprobare tu información.

Ella asintió observando como el pelirrojo que era mas alto que ella esposaba sus tobillos.

-Nombre completo...-soltó el pelinegro mientras sostenía una pluma sobre el papel.

-hee...Haruno Sakura.

-Edad...

-20 años-al escuchar esto el pelinegro negó con la cabeza, ella era muy joven, como la mayoría de los que estaban ahí.

El pelirrojo esposo las manos de Sakura, y la miro a los ojos buscando la maldad que veía en la mayoría de los que ahí entraban, pero no vio nada.

-tipo de sangre...

-O...¿esto es por?

-Apuñalan a muchos muy seguido por aquí...

-Aaaa...-soltó la chica sorprendida ante la indiferencia del guardia.

-Sai...-dijo el pelirrojo llamando al pelinegro-no olvides decirle lo otro..

-si señor...¿fecha de nacimiento?

-28 de Marzo del 95...

-Esta bien...se te guiara a tu celda, tendrás dos compañeros de dormitorio, no sabes si son hombre o mujeres, o ambos cuídate de los hombre, hay muchos pervertidos por aquí...

-entendido-dijo ella asintiendo-no hay problema...

-Capitán Gaara ¿llamo a alguien para que la lleve?

-No, la llevare yo...

-vengan los dos señores-dijo alguien mas desde la puerta de entrada al edificio, todos se giraron a verlo, inclusive los francotiradores, era un hombre de cabellos plateados de traje gris y mirada adormilada y que cubría la parte inferior de su cara con una mascara.

-Alcaide ¿señor?-dijeron los guardia saludándolo.

-Ella parece inofensiva, pero no lo es...¿verdad señorita Haruno?-la muchacha, que hasta ahora había parecido simpática, sonrió de lado, era una sonrisa zorruna que dejo sorprendidos a ambos guardias-llamen a Lee y a Neji para que nos acompañen, entre mas la guíen a su celda mejor.

-SI señor-dijo el pelinegro y comenzó a dar ordenes por el radio.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Al frente iba Sakura, la cual caminaba seria por los pasillos de la prisión, iba a paso lento debido a que sus tobillos estaban esposados. El alcaide y los guardias no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Ella miraba los cinco pisos que se extendían hacia arriba, en cada uno había guardia y dentro de celdas, reclusos que aclamaban su llegada, ella soplo el cabello de su cara al escuchar los improperios que los hombres e inclusive algunas mujeres le lanzaban. La celdas eran grandes y estaban amuebladas con una litera y una cama individual, una mesa redonda y un retrete, que gracias a dios estaba cubierto con una pequeña pared.

Miro a su derecha dentro de una de la celdas y vio a un hombre de cabellos blancos y dientes afilados que le dijo:

-bonita...te veré en las duchas-Sakura lejos de indignarse lo fulmino con la mirada, pero el chico no la pudo ver , por que en ese instante una chica pelirroja de anteojos lo golpeo en la cara, al fondo de la celda, se podía ver a un hombre pelinaranja, que susurraba para si mismo.

Sakura pudo ver como la pelirroja de anteojos le gritaba al chico de dientes afilados.

-Calla cara de pez, suficiente tengo con escuchar las estupideces de los demás- La pelirrosa levanto una ceja, y la pelirroja la vio, le lanzo una extraña mirada de odio y se giro dándole la espalda.

Sakura negó con la cabeza medio sonriendo, eso iba a ser divertido.

Al llegar al final del pasillo que media cerca de doscientos metros, estaban unas escaleras que subían a los demás pisos, pero detrás de las escaleras, había una puerta de metal que fue abierta por el alcaide.

Guiaron a Sakura a través de ella. Había un pasillo mas amplio y mas celdas, pero estas eran mas grandes, y lujosas, no había barrotes, había un vidrio en cada celda, que Sakura supuso era blindado.

A la izquierda estaba una celda al parecer bacía, que tenia marcada arriba el numero 1...a la izquierda y también vacía estaba la celda numero 2 , a la derecha el tres y a la izquierda el cuatro, uno de los guardias, empujo a Sakura, y todos caminaron a través del pasillo.

Así, ella se dio cuenta de que había un total de diez celdas. Todas las celdas, hasta la numero 6, estaban vacías, miro la celda numero 8, y estaban un muchacho de anteojos obscuros, que tenia una araña gigante en la mano, el estaba en la cama individual, en la litera de abajo, estaba un muchacho castaño con ojos extraños y tatuajes rojos en las mejillas que jugaba con una pelota, y en la litera de arriba estaba una muchacha pelinegra, de ojos extraños también, muy hermosa, ella estaba tejiendo. Todos al ver pasar a los guardias miraron a Sakura extrañados.

Todos se detuvieron frente a la celda con el numero 7, un guardia pelinegro con peinado de hongo, se aproximo a Sakura y le quito las esposas, mientras tanto Sakura levanto la vista y observo dentro de la que posiblemente seria su celda, En la cama individual estaba un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, que estaba frente a un tablero de ajedrez, al mirar a Sakura le dio una sonrisa, una sonrisa que Sakura le devolvió.

Y en la litera de abajo estaba un libro abierto, obviamente detrás de el libro había una persona, y a juzgar por su cabello negro alborotado era un muchacho. El rubio dijo algo y el libro fue bajado, Lo que Sakura vio fueron unos profundos ojos negros, que la miraron por unos segundos que a ella le parecieron años, y entonces el retiro la mirada, y movió una pieza del tablero de ajedrez, solo para volver a su libro.

La celda fue abierta con un control que sostenía una mujer que se les había unido, el vidrio de la celda, se hizo a un lado.

La polirrosa, ya no estaba esposada, la mujer que sostenía el control se aproximo a ella y le entrego una bolsa.

-Es tu ropa-le explico-y pertenencias personales que se te permitió conservar.

Sakura asintió.

-Gracias...-soltó mirando la bolsa de papel.

-gracias shizune-dijo el alcaide despidiendola, y a otros guardias, solo se quedaron el y Gaara-Escuche señorita Haruno le presento a mis reclusos estrella-dijo señalando el enorme pasillo-son los que mas me ayudan, y sin embargo los que mas problemas me causan, Naruto-dijo señalando al rubio, el cual levanto la mirada de su juego.-junto con Sasuke-esta vez señalo al pelinegro, el cual bajo su libro por un momento-han intentado escapar este mes un total de nueve veces...

-Así es...dattebayo-soltó el rubio con orgullo.

-Hmp-soltó el pelinegro detrás de su libro...

-Así que tengo la certeza de que se llevaran bien.

Sakura asintió, y entro en la celda como le indicaron, mirando hacia adentro.

-Siéntase segura, ellos pueden ser rebeldes pero no unos pervertidos como los de allá afuera.

-es una lastima-soltó Sakura sonriendo mientras lo miraba de reojo-yo esperaba encontrarme con unos cuantos pervertidos... para castrarlos.

Kakashi asintió con una sonrisa y entonces la puerta de cristal se cerro...Gaara se quedo un minuto observando a la muchacha con la mirada estrecha, ella le sonrió como lo había hecho al bajar del camión y entonces el se fue, lanzandoles una extraña mirada a Naruto y a Sasuke. Este ultimo sonrió burlón. Y entonces se escucharon los gritos de los presos afuera , la puerta cerrándose y entonces nada.

Sakura miro al frente apretando los labios, ante las miradas fijas de los dos muchachos, miro la bolsa en sus manos, y noto el ninguno de los dos chicos traía un uniforme de preso, inclusive los chicos de la celda de enfrente traían ropas que se usarían para ir al cine o estar en casa.

-yo...soy-comenzó ella-,..soy Haruno Sakura, encantada de conocerlos supongo.

El pelinegro al escuchar eso, siguió leyendo.

-Vamos Teme, no seas maleducado...

-Hmp...

-No es personal el es así con todos-explico Naruto levantándose de la cama-soy Uzumaki Naruto, un gusto conocerte, puedes decirme Uzuratonkashi.

-Prefiero Naruto, gracias...

-esta bien, Sasuke preséntate...

El muchacho bajo su libro, y miro a Sakura.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke...-y entonces volvió a su libro.

-simpático...-dijo Sakura a Naruto.

-te acostumbraras...

-je, si...-Sakura miro alrededor y luego miro la bolsa-heee...tendré que cambiarme ¿aquí?

Naruto la miro un poco desconcertado.

-Quiere privacidad dobe-explico Sasuke detrás de su libro.

-Lo se... -soltó el rubio con exaspero-ahí esta el retrete-el señalo una puerta delgada, que estaba junto a la litera- se abre hacia afuera, es algo espacioso, puedes vestirte ahí...no tienes que usar el uniforme aquí, solo cuando salimos de este pasillo tenemos que llevarlo puesto.

-Gracias...

Naruto sonrió, y ella entro en la puerta, el tenia razón era algo espaciosa, pero no había regadera. Suspiro, si que era un trato lujoso, había un mueble pequeño, de tres secciones, en una estaba el nombre de Naruto, y en otro el nombre de Sasuke, había ropa, zapatos y otras cosas.

Sakura miro dentro de la bolsa, se encontró un uniforme color verde obscuro, en la parte del brazo y el pecho, tenia su numero de prisionera, 28037, la fecha de su cumpleaños y el numero de su celda.

coloco el uniforme en su sección y miro de nuevo dentro de la bolsa, había varios pantalones y camisas, sin embargo solo había dos pares de zapatos, unas sandalias y unos tenis deportivos.

Volvio a mirar dentro de la bolsa, había un par de cosas que era mejor que nadie viera, aparte de la ropa interior, así que doblo la bolsa lo mas que pudo y la escondió entre su ropa.

-Tranquila Sakura..-susurro, sentándose sobre la tapa del retrete-... no son malas personas, es como estar en la universidad, solo que sin libertad o Internet-si...

Se cambio de ropa, rápidamente y salio. Naruto estaba haciéndole señas a la chica de la celda de enfrente, la cual sonreia y se sonrojaba.

-¿Es tu novia?-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa...

-no...-contesto el rubio sin mirarla.-aun...-y entonces sonrió.

-te los presentare en la cena, hoy es domingo, así que tendremos un poco de privacidad-ella asintió sin saber a que se refería.

Ella miro la litera de arriba, y comenzó a subir por la escalera, pero el rubio la detuvo

-Lo siento Sakura, esa es mía, sasuke duerme en la de abajo...aunque si quieres te la cambio...

-No, esta bien, abajo me gusta...

el asintió y volvió a sentarse en la cama, para mover una pieza del tablero de ajedrez, movió un alfil.

-Sasuke, te toca...

el pelinegro hecho un pequeño vistazo al tablero, y entonces movió su reina.

Sakura tomo asiento junto a Naruto y miro a la celda de enfrente, la chica pelinegra la miraba con curiosidad, Sakura le sonrió, y la muchacha le regreso la sonrisa. Eso no parecía una prisión, ella había estado en prisiones. Todos estaban demasiado relajados.

-¿por que estas aquí Sakura?-dijo Sasuke observando como Naruto movía una torre...

Ella lo miro a los ojos y el le regreso la mirada, se vieron una rato hasta que Sakura sintió calor en sus mejillas y retiro la mirada hacia el tablero.

-yo... bueno...por varias cosas.

-Sasuke-le dijo Naruto-déjala en paz...

-también quieres saberlo...

-tienes razón, pero lo dirá en su momento.

Sakura frunció el ceño al escuchar que hablaban como si ella no estuviera ahí...

-¿Por que están ustedes aquí?-soltó ella, Sasuke, el cual estaba moviendo a reina en ese momento, la dejo un instante en el aire, pero luego continuo, matando así al caballo de Naruto.

El rubio le lanzo a Sasuke una de sus piezas, el pelinegro la esquivo, luego Naruto le sonrió a Sakura de nuevo.

-creí que nunca preguntarías...yo estoy aquí por vandalismo...

-Claro...-soltó Sakura con ironía.

-¿conoces al Raikage?

-¿el jugador de fútbol americano?..

-el mismo...escribí varias cosas en las paredes de su mansión-dijo son una sonrisa de orgullo-y eso solo fue el principio.

-¿fuiste tu? wow...¿y que hay de ti?-dijo la pelirrosa refiriéndose a Sasuke.

-asesine a alguien-dijo el volviendo a su libro, Sakura sintió un escalofrió en su espalda pero entonces:

-no mientas teme, ignóralo Sakura, el amenazo a su tutor con una Katana, y golpeo a varios oficiales de policía, en pocas palabras tiene problemas con la autoridad...

La pelirrosa asintió aliviada, esos dos no eran los que esperaba...

-¿entonces cuanto llevan aquí?

-Sasuke lleva aquí mas de cuatro años, y yo apenas los cumpliré en enero.

-es demasiado por vandalismo, y rebeldía...

-hay personas a las que les conviene que estemos aquí, por eso no salimos.

Sakura asintió, esa información le serviría.

-¿entonces que edad tienen?

-20-soltó Sasuke con sequedad.

-20 ¿y tu?-le dijo Naruto mirando la celda 8.

-20...que extraña coincidencia...

-Las coincidencias no existen Sakura, no existen.-dijo Naruto sin mirarla.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

durante las siguientes horas ella descubrió que ambos eran buenas personas, aunque Sasuke era un poco...frió.

Había jugado varios partidos de ajedrez, con Naruto en los que había ganado, y finalmente había caído la noche, se había dado cuenta por que había una pequeña ventana en la esquina de la pared.

y entonces abrieron las celdas...

* * *

 **holis...**

 **¿por que estará Sakura ahí?...jaja**

 **SI les gusto díganmelo, ya saben...Reviews...plis...**

 **me gusta mas escribir sobre el mundo ninja, pero dije ¿por que no?...y asi salio esto...**

 **sera Grandi...** esperenlo... **...oso, sera grandioso XD**

 **Nos vemos chavos...**

 **Ya saben denle like y suscribanse a mi canal jajaj...los veo luego.**

 **besos y abrazos.**

 **Rigel...(°-°)7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, Hola...**

 **espero les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

 **Corazón de Hierro**

 _ **Capitulo 2** : Malo._

 _"Aquel que no castiga la maldad, ordena que se haga"_

 _-Leonardo Da Vinci-_

y entonces abrieron las celdas...

Sakura observo con cuidado y disimulo el mecanismo de la puerta. Primero se escucho un timbre molesto, el típico de todas la prisiones, un crujido metálico, el vidrio retrocedió y otro crujido metálico, como el de un rompecabezas armándose se escucho. El sistema no era manual, era mecánico. Algo que solo se utilizaba en celdas y prisiones de máxima seguridad. Sus nuevos compañeros de celda parecían inofensivos, pero ¿lo eran? no había razón aparente para que los mantuvieran a ellos aislados del resto de los presos, en celdas como esas.

-Hora de la cena-dijo Naruto como si hubiese esperado por eso días enteros.

Los observo sin apuro, primero físicamente: ambos eran de casi la misma estatura, solo que Sasuke era centímetros mas alto que Naruto, hizo cálculos mentales, si ella media un metro sesenta y siete, ellos deberían estar entre el metro ochenta y el metro ochenta y tres, eran altos ademas de que suponía que si ellos dos estuvieran desnudos frente ella tendrían músculos en todos lados, un cuerpo perfecto para el crimen, ellos no eran lo que decían. Aunque ellos podrían estarle mintiendo y quizá no eran solo un Vándalo y un tipo que tenia problemas con la autoridad, había algo mas. Le parecía muy lógico que ella se encontrara allí, después de todo gracias a los crímenes que había cometido merecía estar en una mazmorra sin luz, sola y muriendo; eso era un paraíso comparado con lo que ella se merecía.

El pelinegro la miro de reojo dándose cuenta de que ella los observaba como si tuviera rayos X en los ojos, se giro hacia ella y justo cuando iba a interrumpir su análisis visual, por la puerta apareció Rock, el guardia pelinegro con peinado de hongo, Sakura observo los pies del hombre, este no entro para nada a la celda, se dio la vuelta y miro hacia afuera como dándoles privacidad.

-Arriba amigos Hora de cenar-La pelirrosa observo como Naruto y Sasuke se levantaban y caminaban hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba el retrete, ambos entraron con el tablero y el libro respectivamente, y salieron con ropa, con el uniforme de convicto color verde que ella había visto anteriormente.

Ambos se colocaron en distintas partes de la celda, y comenzaron a desvestirse, los dos pasaron sus camisetas por sus cabezas, Sakura NO desvió la mirada al ver el abdomen y el torso bien formado de aquellos muchachos, que tal como supuso, eran perfectos, tenían espaldas anchas y brazos fuertes, ademas de un gran numero de tatuajes cada uno.

-¿Q...que hacen?-soltó ella con curiosidad en la voz, pero también había atisbo de pena.

Sasuke desabrocho su pantalón, se giro hacia Sakura y la miro a los ojos mientras bajaba el cierre de sus jeans lentamente.

-Ponte el uniforme en el baño -le dijo con voz fría e indiferente.

Ella miro a Naruto, el cual le guiño un ojo, mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Sera mejor que te acostumbres-dijo el-ya que los tres nos conoceremos muuuuy bien.-Entonces rió, en la cara de Sasuke se dibujo una sonrisa.

-Hmp-Sakura frunció el ceño sabiendo que era verdad lo que decía, entro por la puerta del baño cerrándola tras de si, entonces la luz se encendió, y ella supuso que era un sistema eléctrico que reaccionaba al movimiento, algo muy avanzado y precavido, no había cables a la vista y todo el techo era una lampara de neón.

Se quedo unos momentos sin hacer nada, diciéndoselo a si misma que tenia que dejar de analizar las cosas de esa manera.

\- Este es tu limite -susurro para si. - no seas esa mujer Sakura, no esta vez...

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Se había puesto el uniforme rápidamente, era tan...

Cómodo.

Pantalones holgados verdes, camiseta de manga larga blanca, camisa de manga corta verde con su numero de prisionera y una sudadera verde.

Tomo los zapatos deportivos blancos de entre sus cosas, tomo la perilla de la puerta y justo antes de abrir observo el tablero de ajedrez y otros juegos de mesa, que estaban en la parte baja de la sección de Naruto, luego observo la sección de Sasuke y todos los libros que ahí había, sonrió. Por lo menos su estancia ahí, no seria aburrida.

Giro la perilla, empujo la puerta y salio, en la celda ya no había nadie, sus compañeros estaban afuera ambos con esposas en las muñecas, los dos estaban de perfil mirando a la puerta por donde ella había entrado a ese pasillo, Naruto detrás de Sasuke.

Camino hacia la puerta mientras miraba hacia la celda ocho, la chica pelinegra estaba saliendo del baño de su celda, con el uniforme.

El guardia apareció y le ordeno que estirara las manos hacía el frente, ella lo hizo y espero a que el metal tocara su piel.

Escucho el clic de las esposas que apretaron sus muñecas y luego escucho el de sus tobillos.

Sus dos compañeros, fruncieron el ceño ante eso ultimo.

-Oye Lee...-susurro Naruto al guardia-¿por que le pones esas esposas a ella?

\- Ordenes del Celador -contesto el guardia refiriéndose al alcaide- Todos dicen que ella es...

\- Dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí ¿quieren?-soltó Sakura entre dientes y con una mueca de fastidio sorprendiendo al guardia y a sus compañeros.

Rock se encogió de hombros pero siguió con su trabajo.

Sasuke observo a Sakura, al principio creyó que ella era una más, una criminal. Pero viendo sus ojos en ese instante, se dio cuenta que de que no, ella no parecía mala, no era la primera vez que veía ojos como los suyos en ese lugar, había un brillo inconfundible en su mirada, el brillo de una virgen, y no es que le importara eso, era solo que la mayoría de las mujeres que terminaban ahí, habían cometido dos posibles delitos, prostitución o posesión de drogas. La primera no era, una virgen no podría estar ahí por prostitución, y la segunda, pues...la había observado, sus brazos estaban limpios, no se inyectaba, sus dientes eran blancos, no fumaba, y su nariz estaba (hasta donde podía ver) en perfecto estado, osea que no inhalaba nada, y por ultimo no estaba inquieta, así que no tenia ninguna dependencia, por lo tanto las drogas estaban descartadas, a menos que la hubiesen arrestado por trafico de café, no sabia el que hacia ella ahí, y eso le comenzaba a molestar.

La pelirrosa observaba como otro guardia les ponía esposas a los reos de la celda 8, esposas normales, no como las que ella traía puestas, las suyas eran esposas dobles, una cadena conectaba a las esposas de las muñecas, con las esposas de los tobillos, dificultando la movilidad, era una de las cosas mas incomodas que su pudieron haber inventado alguna vez.

Le ordenaron que se colocara detrás de Naruto y ni siquiera lo pensó, los chicos de la celda 8 fueron guiados al frente de ellos, primero la chica, luego el de los anteojos obscuros y al final el chico de marcas rojas en las mejillas, Sakura supuso que eran tatuajes, y sonrió, el era el que parecía mas malo de todos allí, pero seguramente era mas inocente que un cachorro.

Malo...extraña palabra.

-Avancen- grito el guardia, y todos comenzaron a marchar, Paso. Paso. Paso, pero Sakura apresada por las esposas de sus tobillos caminaba: Pasito...Pasito...Pasito...

Avanzados unos metros se detuvo, eso era humillante, ¿que dirían sus antiguas compañeras de celda y socias en el crimen? ¿Que dirían T.J. y K.L? Seguramente se burlarían de ella, murmuro improperios por lo bajo pensando en que por lo menos una de ellas ya era libre, y se alegro, pero no por eso se dejaría humillar así, eso si que NO se merecía.

-¿Algún problema florecilla?-dijo Lee amablemente deteniendo a los demás.

-Siii...-dijo ella frunciendo los labios-dile al alcaide que me quite esto o no hay trato...

El guardia retrocedió sorprendido, y los demás reos se giraron, y se miraron entre ellos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿trato?-soltó el hombre con confusión.

-Díselo-ordeno ella entre dientes.

Lee tomo el radio que es encontraba en su pecho, y comenzó a hablar.

-Alcaide señor...-hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta-es Haruno...-no tardo mucho el explicar-quiere que le quite las esposas.

-solo las de los tobillos-explico ella.

-Solo la de los tobillos señor, dice que si no lo hacemos no hay trato.

El guardia espero quieto, y después dejo el radio en su lugar, se aproximo a la muchacha y saco las llaves liberándola de las tobilleras, ella sonrió triunfante, pero al levantar la vista su sonrisa se borro, sus compañeros y los de la celda 8, la miraban con dudas, dudas que querían ser aclaradas.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Ahora caminaban por los pasillos llenos de reos, solo que ahora no había reos ¿que tan extraño es?

A pesar de que los hombres y mujeres que debían estar tras rejas, no estaban, Sakura podía escuchar a la multitud y supo que todos se aglomeraban en una sola habitación, y ellos se dirigían hacia allá.

Mientras seguía el Paso. Paso. Paso. de los demás, se puso a pensar en el cuantos hombres y mujeres en esa prision eran verdaderamente malos...

Malos...había escuchado esa palabra a lo largo de su vida cientos o miles de veces y solo hasta que estuvo por primera vez en prisión supo el verdadero significado de la palabra. ¿a que edad fue eso?

ni ella lo recordaba, a los 14 quizá, por romper los vidrios de su anciano vecino, un hombre pequeño con una enorme Nariz, algo fastidioso y lo odiaba como a todo lo que la rodeaba a esa edad. No lo pensó demasiado, solo fue y rompió los cristales de la casa del viejo cascarrabias. Descubrió un extraño placer en viajar en la parte trasera de una patrulla con las manos esposadas en la espalda, fue orgasmico por decirlo así, y como todo lo que a orgasmos se refiere, fue adictivo y busco mas, solo que llego muy lejos, demasiado lejos.

Un timbre molesto se escucho de nuevo, y una puerta metálica fue abierta frente a ellos, el ruido creció. Sin romper la fila india entraron a un salón lleno de reos sentados en mesas, todos y cada uno de ellos sin esposas. Un silencio frió apareció todos los hombres y mujeres criminales dejaron de hacer una u otra cosa para girarse a los recién llegados.

-¿Por que nos miran?-le susurro Sakura A Naruto.

\- Ah-Ah - dijo el en modo de negación - te están mirando a ti...

 _Miedo_ , fue una de las cosas que no sintió, jamas lo sentía y aunque esta vez estaba segura de que l _a muerte le susurraba que debía temer_... no lo hizo. Jamas lo haría o...eso pensó.

-Tranquila-dijo Naruto leyendo mal la expresión de la chica- ellos son inofensivos, en comparación con nosotros-se giro levemente hacia ella y le lanzo una intensa mirada, que luego cambio por una sonrisa-te va a agradar

Ella frunció el ceño, pero el no lo vio por que de pronto apareció el pelirrojo que había recibido a Sakura en la entrada.

-¡Atención Ratas!-grito-hora de volver a las celdas.

Todos los reos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar a las salidas que correspondían a su sección. Pronto todos salieron excepto ellos.

Uno de los guardias, los guió a una mesa y entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de que no habían salido todos, en la mesa estaban un chico con coleta, un gordito castaño y una rubia con flequillo,

-que gusto verlos amigos-dijo el chico de marcas rojas de la celda 8.

-El castigo termino...-soltó la rubia contra una copa de lo que supuso era vino.

Un guardia llego y les quito las esposas a todos, Sakura sobo sus muñecas con cuidado.

-¿Quien es ella?-dijo el chico de la coleta señalando a Sakura con la cabeza.

-Nuestra nueva compañera-dijo Sasuke tomando asiento al igual que los demás.-Ella es Sakura...y no pregunten por que esta aquí por que no lo ha dicho.

Sakura frunció el ceño por milésima vez ese día y miro al pelinegro con una mueca en la boca.

Frente a ella se sentó la chica de la celda 8, y le sonrió.

-Sakura ella es Hinata-dijo Naruto mirando a la muchacha que se sonrojo.

-lo perdimos.-dijo Sasuke negando al tiempo que miraba la sonrisa coqueta de Naruto-tendré que presentarlos yo, escucha, en orden son: Hinata, Kiba, Shino, de la celda 8 luego Choji, Shikamaru e Ino, Ellos viven en la celda 10.

-Si-Dijo el gordito, Choji con cara de aflicción, pero estábamos castigados.

Sakura no pregunto el por que, en cambio se presento formalmente.

-Soy Haruno Sakura...mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Todos asintieron y la única que sonrió fue Hinata.

¿Haruno?-soltó Shikamaru para si...-me suena de algo.

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero enseguida volvió a su semblante serio esperando que nadie lo notara, solo que alguien si lo noto.

-Debes de estar confundido-dijo ella, Iba a inventar algo en ese momento pero no dijo Nada quedándose embobada con muchas personas que se dirigían a su mesa, con grandes charolas y platos.

Frente a ellos pusieron hamburguesas, pizza y refresco. Solo aquel que a pasado hambre, y después ha comido una delicia, entenderá lo que Sakura sintió en ese instante, su boca se hizo agua, y sus ojos contemplaron con deseo todo aquello, al punto de querer llorar.

Todos sirvieron de todo un poco en sus platos y vasos, ella solo se quedo mirando.

-Sakura ¿estas bien?-dijo Naruto un poco preocupado.

-Yo...

-Come...esta buenísimo, no me digas que eres vegetariana...

Sakura solo negó con la cabeza y estiro su mano tomando su una hamburguesa que en la envoltura tenia una "M". La desenvolvió y comió un bocado, cerro los ojos mientras masticaba, sintiendo como su cada célula de su cuerpo se lo agradecía,tomo otro bocado sin terminar el primero. Todos, incluidos los guardias que los cuidaban, sintieron pena por ella, no era la primera vez que veían algo así, a muchos reclusos en algunos lugares los mataban de hambre, siempre lo veían, comer después de mucho era una gloria, algunos sonrieron por ella, pero decidieron fingir que no vieron nada.

-¿Cuando y que fue lo ultimo que comiste Sakura?-le pregunto Naruto por lo bajo para que solo ella y Sasuke lo escucharan, Ella coloco un dedo bajo su barbilla y pensó mirando hacia el techo.

-creo que fue hace tres días, un pan.

Naruto miro a Sasuke, y el estrecho la mirada observándola, había notado que estaba delgada, en exceso y aun así era linda los huesos de sus muñecas se marcaban bajo su piel, pero no supuso que...la mataran de hambre.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Había sido una buena cena, recordaba que la ultima vez que había comido pizza y hamburguesas, había sido antes de su graduación de la universidad, después de ahí, solo había sido Pan duro y verduras medio crudas, de vez en cuando algo de carne o frijoles. Solo una vez, comió un Cupcake, solo una vez...

Sasuke recibió un codazo en las costillas, y miro a a los ojos azules de Naruto, interrogándolo con la mirada.

-Ya te vi...-le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de complicidad.

El pelinegro levanto una ceja sin saber a que se refería.

-No has dejado de mirar a Sakura...

-te equivocas...

-Claro-soltó con ironía el rubio-te cuidado Sasuke, si Karin se entera...

-Karin no es nadie...-Dijo el pelinegro mirando a Sakura la cual mantenía la vista perdida en la superficie de la mesa.

-Tu lo sabes, yo lo se, pero ella no lo sabe y Sakura tampoco.

-Hmp...-no dijo mas, no había nada que decir.

-¿por que estas aquí Sakura?-todos incluida la pelirrosa se giraron a ver a la rubia, que aun tenia la copa de vino en sus manos, ella miraba a Sakura como si esta fuera un bicho poca cosa.

Sakura entrelazo los dedos de sus manos mientras soltaba aire.

-Bueno...yo...son varias cosas, nada importante.

-Nadie aqui...-dijo el Shikamaru mirándola con la mirada estrecha-esta aquí por nada importante.

-¿A si?-Sakura miro de reojo a sus compañeros de celda, los cuales le pedían a Shikamaru que guardara silencio con la mirada-¿Por que estas tu aquí?

-Yo...kiba, Shino y Choji, somos los bandidos de Kioto, seguramente has escuchado sobre nosotros...-Los cuatro muchachos sonrieron.

-Si, escuche sobre ustedes, en la revista Forbes, los catalogaron como los sextos mas ricos del mundo, hasta que los atraparon claro...robaron cerca de 20 bancos en toda Asia, escapaban sin dejar rastro pero no contaban con que al intentar robar el "Hong Kong and Shanghai Banking Corporation" todos sus planes se vinieran abajo.-Sakura se recostó en su silla con una sonrisa, poniendo ambas manos detrás de su cabeza-leí mucho sobre ustedes, Shikamaru Nara la mente maestra-el aludido frunció el ceño-Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, eran los que entraban y salían sin ser detectados,-estos dos últimos se inclinaron hacia adelante con curiosidad-.. y Choji Akimishi la distracción y el piloto, era su fan...-dijo la pelirrosa riéndose-no espere encontrarlos aquí, se ven mas viejos ¿que edad tienen ahora 23?

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre si con complicidad, ella había dejado sin palabras y boquiabiertos a toda la mesa, algo nunca antes visto.

-Entonces...-soltó Sakura mirando a la chica frente a ella-¿por que estas tu aquí Hinata?

La chica se sonrojo levemente, pero miro a Sakura directo a los ojos.

-Soy una Hyuga...-dijo la pelinegra con firmeza y Sakura pareció sorprendida.

-Una Hyuga,-Sakura se inclino hacia ella con una sonrisita- La mafia...mercenarios casi tan peligrosos como los Yakuza, pero sin tantos Ronin...¿Esos Hyuga?-La pelinegra asintió...-¿Quien es tu padre?-la pelirrosa ahora parecía mas interesada.

-hiashi Hyuga...-contesto la muchacha algo apesadumbrada...

-Tu y yo...-le dijo Sakura apuntándola-nos vamos a llevar bien-y entonces sonrió, y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ahora me toca-dijo la rubia levantando la mano.

-ok...-dijo Sakura rodando los ojos-¿por que estas tu aquí?

-Por prostitución...-dijo Ino riéndose.

-Eso no es tan grave-murmuro Sakura para si misma.

-Lo es...le dijo Choji-cuando le prometes cosas lindas a tus clientes y lo que obtienen es muchos golpes, y un desierto en su billetera.

-Esta bien, esta bien...secuestre a esos hombres y les robe, pero-dijo levantando un dedo-se lo merecían.

-Espera-Sakura tomo su de refresco y lo llevo a su boca-¿Ino verdad?-la rubia asintió- Yamanaka...-Sakura la señalo con un dedo- Ino Yamanaka...eres la asesina a sueldo...

-no mate a nadie.

-Las esposas de esos hombres, te contrataban para que los mataras.

-que no mate a nadie...-soltó la rubia irritada.

-Exacto, no mataste a nadie, pero si los desaparecías, los humillabas por engañar a sus esposas y les robabas, ademas de que sus mujeres te pagaban. Que lista-dijo la pelirrosa dando otro sorbo a su refresco.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi Frentona?-Ino coloco ambos puños en la mesa.

-¿A quien llamas frentona, Cerda?-Sakura se levanto de su asiento y rápidamente Ino también lo hizo...

De pronto fueron rodeadas por cerca de veinte policías que estaban alrededor de la sala y todos apuntaban a Sakura.

-Las manos donde las vea Haruno, toma asiento...-grito uno de los guardias.

La pelirrosa levanto las manos, y se sento lentamente.

-Bastardos-murmuro por lo bajo.

-Te oí...- dijo un guardia apareciendo a su lado, era el pelinegro que la había recibido en la entrada. Sakura se encogió de hombros restandole importancia.

-Sai..-dijo Naruto saludando al guardia-¿que hay?.

El chico le mostró la parte trasera de la carpeta que sostenía.

-Nueva compañera, nuevo itinerario...-Naruto Y Sasuke se miraron, y luego miraron a Sakura, que fulminaba con la mirada a Ino.

-Mañana a las 06:00 a.m., irán a la enfermería al chequeo medico mensual.

-Pero falta una semana-replico el rubio sacudiendo su cabello con molestia.

-Se adelanto...no repliques.-Naruto suspiro con exaspero y miro fugazmente a Sasuke, mientras este ultimo se encogía de hombros.-A las 07:00 a.m., irán a las duchas con las celdas 8 y 10.

-¿que hay de la celda 6?-dijo Sasuke. Sakura no había visto a nadie en la celda 6, no sabia quien podría vivir ahí, pero era buen momento para averiguarlo, se cruzo de brazos, y escucho con atención.

-Ellos siguen castigados...-contesto Sai revisando su papeleo- pero los verán mañana en el patio.-El pelinegro no dijo nada, en cambio coloco una mano en su cadera.

-A las 8 es el desayuno con los demás reos, y a las nueve salen al patio, a las 03:00 p.m. regresan a sus celdas y a las 5 van a la biblioteca, a las 7:00 regresan a las celdas, el resto de la semana es igual salvo por la revisión medica, y el sábado hay función de cine.

Se escucharon gritos de alegría por toda la mesa, Naruto también había dado un salto de felicidad, y Sasuke sonrió de lado, Sakura solo los observo, esa acción la confundió.

-¿Usted no va a saltar de felicidad señorita Haruno?-Junto a Sai y protegido por dos guardias a sus espaldas, apareció un hombre de cabello largo y negro, traía puesto un traje negro con una corbata roja. Sakura no sabia quien era era, pero tenia una mirada peligrosa.

-Señor Madara-soltó Sai con un saludo militar. Sasuke miro al hombre con el ceño fruncido, y los demás parecían esperar lo peor.

-Descansa-dijo suavemente el hombre de ojos negro-¿que tal si vas a avisarle al alcaide que estoy aqui?

-Si señor...-entonces Sai se fue, Madara sonrió y miro a Sakura de arriba a abajo-insisto en que también debería emocionarse, ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo encerrada en la Prisión de Ayuri? ¿Seis meses?.

Sakura medio sonrió.

-tres en realidad...

El hombre metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Y luego mataste a ese hombre ¿cierto?-Sakura borro la pequeña sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios y levanto la barbilla hacia el hombre diciéndole que eso no le afectaba. Los demás en la mesa se miraron entre si.

-Entonces a ¿donde fue que te cambiaron después? ¿A la penitenciaria del estado de Texas en Estados Unidos?

La pelirrosa asintió.

-Y ahí mataste a otras personas...-no estaba preguntando, el afirmaba. Sasuke y Naruto miraron a la pelirrosa con curiosidad, y esta al sentir sus miradas bajo la vista al suelo-¿A donde fuiste después?

Ella estaba pensando en si contestar o no, y descubrió que ya no tenia nada que perder después de todo.

-A Rusia, y de ahí a México, después regrese a Japón a la prisión de Tokio y de ahí a aquí a Konoha.

Madara dio un paso hacia adelante.

-No hay registros del por que entro usted a la prisión en primer lugar-siguió caminando hacia Sakura- ha asesinado a un total de setenta hombres en las prisiones en las que ha estado, usted estaba condenada a muerte si no me equivoco y ahora resulta...

-¡Basta!-Kakashi apareció en junto a la mesa con un rostro colérico, Para cuando el llego el alcaide, Madara estaba casi literalmente sobre Sakura, y sin embargo ella no había retrocedido en ningún momento-¿Que haces aquí Madara?

-Quería visitarte alcaide-dijo el hombre caminando hacia el-tengo un par de cosas que hablar contigo.

-Otro día sera-Kakashi, le indico que Saliera de ahí, llamo a un guardia y este acudió junto a el-¿puedes llevar por favor al señor Madara a su convoy?-El guardia asintió.

-No hace falta-dijo Madara sin ocultar la molestia en su voz-conozco el camino.

Entonces el hombre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Kakashi lo observo y luego miro a Sakura por un breve momento, hasta que ella asintió levemente indicándole que había entendido, y esto no lo pasaron por alto ninguno de sus compañeros.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

La habían esposado de nuevo, el guardia pelirrojo que la había recibido, la tomo por el codo y la guió a través de muchos pasillos sin ventanas, hasta llegar a una oficina, donde estaba Kakashi, era una habitación de forma circular, había un gran escritorio y detrás de le un enorme ventanal, que dejaba ver el patio y el desierto a las afuera de la prisión.

-Tome asiento, señorita Haruno-Kakashi señalo una silla frente a su escritorio, el se recargo contra una esquina del mismo.

Sakura tomo asiento guiada por Gaara, y este le quito las esposas.

-¿Entiende mi predicamento ahora?- Kakashi miro a Sakura, pero esta miraba a Gaara que se había situado detrás de la puerta.

-No se preocupe señorita Haruno, Gaara es de confianza, nada de lo que se diga en esta habitación saldrá.

Sakura asintió.

-Entonces déjeme ver si entendí, ¿me trajo aquí por que un hombre malo del gobierno ronda la prisión? eso si da miedo-soltó ella con ironía.

-El no es cualquier hombre, de cualquier gobierno...el pertenece a una compañía internacional conocida como los Iluminati.

-Señor Hatake, tenía Internet, se quienes son los iluminati.

-Bien me ha ahorrado una explicación, pero ¿sabe usted en que parte del planeta se encuentra ahora?

-En japón...en tottori, en alguna parte del desierto.

-Señorita Haruno, en tottori no hay ningún desierto, solo dunas.

-Lo supuse...-dijo ella pensativa.

-ni siquiera estamos en Asia-replico Kakashi caminando hasta el ventanal.

-Entonces estamos en Egipto-adivino la pelirrosa.

-No señorita Haruno estamos en el desierto de Chihuahua.

-¿México?-dijo ella extrañada.

-Estados unidos para ser mas precisos, en Texas.

-Bueno...eso no me lo esperaba, pero ¿que hace una prisión llamada Konoha en Estados Unidos?

-Fue creada por la ONU, el proyecto fue dirigido por Hashirama Senju, se decidió que albergaríamos a unos de los criminales mas peligrosos del mundo, y ahí entran los Iluminati...Quieren tomar el control de la prisión...pero no sabemos para que, estamos seguros de que no es nada bueno.

-Y ahí es donde entro yo...-aseguro ella levantándose.

-Claro que si, así que señorita, es hora de hacer su tarea y comenzar el trabajo, casi no queda tiempo.

-Pues tenemos un problema-le aseguro ella indicándole a Gaara que podía esposarla-mis compañeros de celda, no confían en mi.

-No creo que importe.

-Ese es el problema, si importa, los voy a necesitar, a el y a todos los genios que tiene encerrados en las celdas de máxima seguridad.

* * *

 _El desierto de Chihuahua, el el desierto mas grande de América del Norte, tomando parte de Mexico y Estados Unidos._

* * *

 **Bueno...aquí termina este capitulo...**

 **Espero que estén tan emocionados como yo... jaja**

 **Nos leemos luego chavos...**

 **¿que les parecen unos hermosos y sensuales Reviews?**

 **Los quiero, besos y abrazos.**

 **Rigel (°-°)7**


End file.
